


Always Be By You

by Captastra



Series: The Outer Worlds Drabbles [4]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captastra/pseuds/Captastra
Summary: Felix shares a moment with Rhea after months apart.
Relationships: The Captain/Felix Millstone
Series: The Outer Worlds Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Always Be By You

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for Valentines Day as I work on bigger projects!

Felix had been stuck on the Groundbreaker for what felt like months now. Rhea had to take the Unreliable somewhere and most of the crew was asked to stay here in the meantime. He hated the idea of her being out there without him, knowing only Max and Ellie were there to protect her. He had told her he would be much better in a fight, but Rhea had only laughed and told him she would be ok.

A sliver of jealousy, one that had been there the instant Rhea said Max was coming a long and he wasn't, continued to weave its way through his thoughts and dreams. He tried to ignore it though. It wasn't his place to let his jealousy get in the way of her doing her job, no matter how often he was plagued with the idea that he should be the one next to her.

A cheer erupted from one corner of the room, dragging him back to the present. Looking around, Felix saw that MacRedd had thrown the winning dart to the latest game they were playing and getting caught up in their drunken excitement. 

Huh, I keep forgetting they were allowed to come back up here from the bays, he thought to himself

Turning back to his drink, Felix felt the ship begin to creak and shift about. Years of living in the back bays taught him the ins and outs of how the ship moves, even if he had no clue how the ship actually ran. 

Guess a new ship’s come in. If only it was her ship, he wished.

Rhea hadn't even told him when they were coming back and it grated at him. She had hugged him, whispering that she will come back, but again…..his thoughts began to stray into dark territory so he focused on the drink in front of him. 

The chatter around the bar began to grow louder as some news started to hit the crowd. He overheard someone a couple seats down say something about the Unreliable and he couldn't help but look up excited.

"They're back?"

The person turned towards him with a big smile, "yeah they docked about 20 min ago."

"What," he exclaimed. "Where are they?"

But the man only shrugged. "How'm I suppose to know?" 

Felix waved him off in annoyance and began to make his way out of the bar, searching the crowds for something. For her.

Many people were moving about the Groundbreaker so he focused only on those with pink hair. There were a couple of people walking around with pink hair but he finally found the one he was looking for.

Her hair was pulled back into a braid that hung loosely over one of her shoulders. She was smiling and laughing as she talked animatedly to the two people standing next to her. As if sensing someone was staring, she turned his way and they locked eyes.

A huge grin, one that even Felix had started to notice whenever she looked at him, appeared, making his heart skip a beat. 

"Rhea" he called out over the bustling of people but she was already running towards him. He panicked for a moment before letting out an 'umph' as she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him so he was fully carrying her. He didn't mind though. He'd hold her like this forever if it meant she was with him.

"What took yo--" his words were cut off as she grabbed his face and kissed him. Time seemed to stand still as her lips met his but his heart started pounding. The shock of the moment took him by surprise and he practically dropped her, but she had her arms wrapped around his neck now as she ran her fingers through his hair as she held on tight. Her lips were so soft and inviting as she pressed them against his, he could even feel the smile that seemed to play on them. 

He felt as if he could get lost in the feel of her forever as the world drifted away around them and still he wanted more. He could sense from her that she did too. Too many nights had he spent dreaming of this moment, never believing it could actually come true.

As she pulled away from him, a soft groan escaped his lips. He leaned in to kiss her again but she held a finger up to stop him. 

“It’s time to wake up,” she purred. 

A loud banging on the door caused Felix to open his eyes. He was back in his room on the Unreliable. The lights were dim in his room to signify a typical sleep cycle and his clothes were scattered about the floor from where he had thrown them the night before. The banging came again.

“C’mon Felix, we gotta get an early start today,” Rhea yelled through the door. “You awake?”

He let out a groan as he threw his arm over his eyes, begging for nothing more than to be back in that dream.

“Yeah, boss. I’ll be there.” 

He didn’t move for a few more minutes, the feeling of Rhea’s lips fading along with the dream. He dreaded seeing her after the dream he had. Not like it was a BAD dream, but it was getting harder to look at Rhea without wanting more.  
But he would do as he always did. No point thinking, that's what got him through these situations in the past, it will get him through this one too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
